A variety of vehicles include restraint systems to help restrain operators or passengers while the vehicles are in motion. Many of these restraint systems have buckles or other components that are releasably fastened together to connect two or more pieces of webbing. For example, seatbelts in most passenger vehicles include a buckle that is attached to a first piece of webbing. To secure a vehicle occupant, a tongue that is connected to a second piece of webbing is releasably engaged by the buckle. In most restraint systems, buckles generally have multiple internal components that are moveable to provide for releasable engagement of the tongue. For example, buttons, latches, springs and other components are often used to provide a releasable engagement mechanism. As with many mechanical devices, the operation of these components may be affected by the environment in which they operate.
Some vehicle types, e.g., off-road recreational utility vehicles (RUVs), are frequently operated in harsh environments that can expose restraint system components to a variety of contaminants. Exposing buckles or other components to mud, sand, water, and/or other contaminants, can affect the operation of the restraint system. In some cases, the contamination can restrict or prevent movement of a release button or other component that is necessary to release the tongue from the buckle. In other cases, contamination can restrict insertion of the tongue into the buckle. Cleaning, repairing or replacing buckles and other components to address such occurrences can require substantial time and expense.